


golden

by kontj (kaguol)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: the crown prince of miyagi has a habit of sneaking away. tonight, he risks a kingdom, and a marriage for a night about town.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 18





	golden

If being a good man meant being fair and kind, then the people of Miyagi would hold their Prince as the best of all.

Crown Prince Shoyo of the ruling Hinata family was nearer to the people than his father, spending a few afternoons to personally check up on the people he would once rule over. When the sun was low on the horizon, there was a chance that you’d hear the familiar clacks of his boots on the pavement, the familiar tuft of unruly hair bouncing about, sometimes by the docks, checking up on the shipments and the sea merchants, sometimes in the mountains, paying a visit to the orphanage.

He held his head high as he strolled through town, yet he wouldn’t hesitate to bend down on his knees to let a child place a crown of flowers atop his head, most often made out of the marigolds that grew in almost every patch of grass.

While Prince Shoyo was a good prince, and would probably be a good king, he was also still an eighteen-year-old boy.

And eighteen-year-olds across the land, in one form or another, had their own secrets to pass the time. Those of noble blood were no different.

For the Crown Prince, he took to nightly masquerades, painting his tangerine hair with charcoal and donning the gait of a peasant to enter the nightly ball of his very own kingdom.

At first, it had been out of sheer curiosity of the life beyond the golden cage. Now, it had become his coping mechanism to the monotony of court – an escape to the impending coronation, and the subsequent arranged marriage that would take place on the same day.

The stress of it all had taken a toll on the poor tangerine, and on the day his betrothed arrived, he had wanted nothing more than to slip away and drown into a sea of watered-down ale. He had gotten away with a stomach bug for the past days, but he knew sooner or later he’d have to face them.

But tonight, under the flickering lights of the dingy tavern, his head was light with the bubbles of ale, no trace of the crown and the responsibility of thousands, no trace of a loveless marriage to serve political agenda.

Tonight, Shoyo let himself simply exist.

He hummed along with the other patrons as the three-man band began to play a rowdy tune that would’ve turned his poor mother red from embarrassment. The drinks kept flowing as the night wore on, and in the ruckus, he found himself in a dark alleyway, his back pushed up against the rough walls of the tavern, a sharp pain in his side jolting him back to the present.

The prince struggled, both the break free from the iron grip of his captors, and to understand the words that were falling from their lips. The alcohol in his system had made his body heavy, and he became exceedingly aware of the knife pressed against his ribs.

“What do you think you’re doing there?”

The thugs turned, scoffing at the figure that interrupted their crime. There were three of them – two holding the prince flush against the wall, and one making demands in his face.

Shoyo made a sound of warning, for the stranger to waste not their fists nor their breath to save him. It came out a garbled mess that the stranger was happy to ignore in favor of dodging the first man’s lunge and taking him out with an expert punch.

“Let him go.”

The other two sneered, weighing their decisions before ultimately deciding that the dark-haired boy was not worth the trouble and letting him fall to the ground.

Shoyo felt two strong arms lift him up to check his pulse, and the last thing he remembered was the distinct smell of lemons, and the thought that his savior had beautiful eyes – before darkness took him under.

* * *

The young prince woke to the soft crackling of burning wood. He sat up straight, regretting his decision as his head pounded against his skull. His eyes scanned his surroundings, and found himself in a dark room, illuminated by the low light of a dying fireplace and the moon from the open window.

There was a rag and a bucket at the floor, as well as a glass of water by the nightstand. Parched, he downed it in a single gulp, which did a bit of wonder to his throbbing brain. As Shouyou was checking himself for any injuries, the door swung open and a figure made its way into the room.

“Good, you’re awake.”

The stranger, shut the door softly, making their way to the side of the bed and easing a tray onto his lap. “Eat up. You’re going to need something in your stomach after you emptied it out onto the floor.”

Shouyou hid the embarrassment tinting his face by loudly slurping down the hot soup, not caring that it had scalded his tongue. He studied the figure, clad in nondescript clothing similar to his, as well as a cloak, and a mask that hid the lower half of their face.

“It tastes like salt and card board.”

The statement tumbled down his lips without making a stop at his brain, and for a moment, neither of them spoke – before the room erupted into a fit of laughter. It was supposed to be just another night about town, now, here he was, in all his royal glory, sipping bland soup on the bed of a commoner after he was almost beat to death for money what little currency he carried.

“Next time I rescue you, I’ll treat you to the royal pantry.”

Shouyou laughed heartily, already thinking of the generous gift basket he’d leave on his savior’s doorstep in a few days. As he began to extend his thanks, he was met with nothing but a clap on the shoulder and shaking head.

“I don’t need your thanks, bud.”

“Never knew Miyagi would have such a large crime rate to merit a vigilante.”

The stranger shrugged, offering him another glass of water. “Wouldn’t know. I just got here.”

“For work or for pleasure?” Shouyou took his time to sip his water, and caught that distinct smell once more.

“Neither. I’m here for my wedding.”

The way the stranger said those words did nothing but fuel his curiosity. The tone had hidden a story underneath feigned indifference, and Shouyou was nothing short of intrigued.

“I thought weddings are under the list of good things.”

“They should be.”

The marigold boy faltered then, for three simple words that echoed the very thoughts that he had tried to keep at bay. He knew his responsibilities to the kingdom – he didn’t need to be reminded about it since he spent every waking moment thinking about it. From a young age he knew of the part he played to keep his beloved Miyagi peaceful and prosperous. And he knew that a marriage with a foreign country would bring only good things for his people.

But he couldn’t help but yearn for a way to find love, or have love find him, rather than be subjected to faking it.

“So what do you do around here?”

The silence was cut short by a change in direction, and Shouyou was more than grateful to be out of his head.

“Aside from, you know, getting your ass handed to you.”

He widened his eyes at the accusation, his companion breaking into raucous laughter, obliterating what was left of the tense atmosphere. The prince was impressed by their boldness – but later realized that, within the very four walls, he was neither prince nor engaged man.

Just Shouyou.

“I’ll have you know that I was merely a victim of being at the wrong place, at the wrong time.”

A major overstatement on his part, seeing that if the royal guards were to catch wind of this, he would never step foot out of the palace ever again.

They shared a laugh once more, and Shouyou found himself painting a vague picture of his identity. “Just someone with a leash around their neck that’s tightening by the day.”

There was a pregnant pause, before it was cut through by words that sent them spiraling into laughter.

“So like a dog, then.”

The rest of the night was spent in a battle of wits, each retort countered smartly by another. They talked about everything under the large expanse of the heavens, yet strayed from the matters that concerned them both. For they knew the other had a lot to hide, and for now, they were okay in the comfort of a stranger.

As the first golden rays of light slipping from the horizon, the two knew that their time together was up.

The two made their way outside, the stranger sneaking a hefty sum onto the counter along with the key to their room. Shouyou said nothing, and stood outside, staring at the streets filled with people already out of their beds – or on the way to them.

“You sure you can make it home, bud?”

Shouyou forced a smile, knowing that the stranger wouldn’t volunteer to walk him there, even if he didn’t. They both had secrets to keep, but tonight had been the most honest he’d ever been. He choked on his farewell, and opted for clap on the back as the two then walked away.

* * *

The prince made his way into his room with just enough time to get himself ready for the day. He shrugged out of his disguise, and dunked his head into the sink, scrubbing fiercely at his scalp until his natural tangerine tint shone through.

Checking himself in the mirror, he bounced onto his plush bed, hoping to catch a few moments of slumber before his attendants came in.

Hope was futile, for in what felt like a split second, he was now being shaken awake by his butler, a soft smile on the older boy’s lips as he took in the prince’s rumpled appearance. “Don’t lie, Shouyou-sama. Your eyes betray you.”

He groaned, rolling his eyes as he let himself be whisked away into a flurry of suits and cravats, Koushi dictating his day’s events.

As the rest filed out of his chambers, Koushi extended a vial towards him, a cure all for a night about town. What surprised the grey-haired butler was not that the young prince needed it, but that he had refused.

“You have breakfast with your betrothed in the gardens at first light, your Highness,” he reminded.

“I know, I heard you.”

Koushi lifted an eyebrow at the antsy young royal, who only shrugged as he adjusted his coat.

“I don’t need it.”

“Need I be concerned?”

For a moment, Shouyou reflected on the night he spent, and he surprised Koushi with a rare smile – something that he’d been faking as of late. He offered only the smile, making excuses of being late, and made his way out the room. Koushi let out a sigh, but was glad that whatever happened, the young prince had come back in one piece.

Shouyou’s boots echoed on the polished floors, as the servants began to fill the halls to begin their morning sweep. They bowed as he passed, and he matched them with a megawatt smile. His grey-haired butler trailed behind him silently, still a little concern of the prior events, but thankful that at least the usual bounce in Shouyou’s steps were now back.

* * *

The palace gardens were nothing short of ethereal.

Shouyou had lived inside the castle walls all his life but stepping into the garden was like entering a different realm. The ceiling overhead was almost invisible, at the trees seemed to reach high up into the heavens. He took his mother’s hand and kissed her knuckles, feeling the calluses of her aged palm. He knew that his mother liked to tend to the garden on her own, forgoing the dresses for a pair of trousers and a large brimmed hat.

He smiled fondly as he took a seat on the ornate table, greeting those already seated with a wide grin. His younger sister was happily stuffing her face with pastries, his mother chattering with a few of her ladies as they drank tea, his father silently reading at the head of the table.

He scanned the table and found that the delegate from the neighboring kingdom was already seated – however, his intended was not in attendance.

“Woke up later than usual, your Highness. You know how seasickness goes.”

Shouyou pursed his lips, and excused himself. He already made a bad impression by not being by the docks on the day of their arrival, and he certainly didn’t want to doom the marriage before it even began.

Bu before he could enter the halls to search for the infamous Y/N L/N, he heard a distant shriek that sent the young prince running.

He followed the sound, and found himself at the boundary between the gardens and the menagerie – a somewhat dangerous place, since, well, his father had a habit of bringing home live animals from hunts.

There, he found his betrothed, high up in a tree shrieking profanities at a large dog. He couldn’t help but laugh at the scene, catching both the attention of the dog, and his intended.

“Help first, laugh later!” You yelled, holding onto the tree for dear life as the hulking canine barked, even going as far as to jump. You had already lost your shoes in the climb, and you absolutely didn’t want to get married with a missing limb.

Your fiancé managed to compose himself well enough to call for the dog – Goldie, her name was – and loop the leash around her neck. He called for a servant to take her to the kennels, and only when the beast was out of sight did you relax well enough to slide down from the tree.

The two of you went on a mini quest to find your shoes, which were mostly intact. All the while, Shouyou couldn’t help the fits of giggles that he badly tried to disguise as a cough.

“Not funny,” you muttered, putting on your shoe as he finally collapsed into the grass next to you, his laughter spilling out. You hid your warming cheeks with a scoff, adjusting invisible loops in your shoes as his laughter rang in your ears, a familiar sound that sent your heart thundering in your chest.

Shouyou turned to raise an eyebrow at you, but felt himself staring into your eyes, the familiar hues reflecting a night of honest lies and golden embers. A lot of people had the same color, but there was something so familiar about it that he couldn’t quite place.

_Lemon sponge cake._

He finally placed the scent that had followed him around since the night before. It was the same sweet, citrusy scent that wafted the corridors when the pâtissiers were preparing for a special occasion – a delectable pastry that the palace was very proud of.

The same scent that lingered when he got a little too close to the stranger that saved his life the night before.

“So, what are you doing around here?” his voice was no more than a whisper, as he the two of you stared into each other’s eyes. “Aside from getting your ass chased by dogs?”

He prayed that his heart was right, and that he wasn’t imagining things. That the eyes he was staring into were the same that had seen who he really was, before who he was supposed to be.

Your heart pounded in your chest, and a smile bloomed on your lips as you echoed the words he had said before.

“I’ll have you know that I was merely a victim of being at the wrong place, at the wrong time.”


End file.
